The present invention relates to a system for the vehicular transport of a cassette containing valuable documents between a first station and a second station.
Such transportation of valuable documents takes place daily between the head office of a bank and one or more branch offices thereof. Strenuous efforts have been made in the past to reduce the risks entailed when transporting valuable documents this way, one of these risks being known as the "sidewalk factor", which has proven difficult to resolve. By "sidewalk factor" is meant the time taken to move a bag or cassette from a bank vault to a transport vehicle, the term cassette being that used in the following to describe valuable document containers. The risk of robbery is very high during this "sidewalk transfer" period, as is also the risk of the transport vehicle being hijacked. Consequently, it is the prime object of this invention to provide a system, or an arrangement, which in spite of its simplicity will practically eliminate all risk of robbery, while affording a high degree of security against internal manipulations.
The main characteristic features of the invention are set forth in the following claims.